secret life: new beginning
by seliofamte
Summary: Life after highschool
1. Chapter 1

It's now been four weeks after graduation. Amy and Ben and Adrian are in New York and rick and grace and jack are in California. my first fanfiction. I hope you like it. Please review.

Amy pov: it's now been four weeks since I left California and I miss so much John. I have been in college for three week so amazing and new York such beautiful place. I live in an apartment the Loe offer to let me stay wail I finish college and Ben live in the apartment below me and we start dating again now, I know who I really love Ben. can be any happier.

Ben pov: could get to a better star in new York. going to a great school and I got the love of my life back Amy, but something that I did that's been in my mind , if she now about it I could lose for ever.

Ricky pov: it's been hard for the past four weeks since Amy left me and I can't get why she didn't want to marry me I love her with all my heart, but when I ask her if she still love Ben and she didn't answer, then knew that she love Ben more than me and new that I got to move on

Adrian pov: it's been four weeks since I left California, Omar and I got a beautiful condo and I start college next month so excited. I am so excited I think Ipregnant just awaiting results, it says ipregnant so happy going to be a mother again can wait to tell Omar but then I thought me and Omar haven't had sex for two months ooooooo no I think back the day before graduation in a condo and I start to cry.

Grace pov: I been looking at colleges for the past four weeks but I don't want to leave Californian and I don't want to leave my family so I decided to go to the same college as ricky and Jack. I don't why but for the last couple days I be think of jack lot and I now was a mistake to break up with him and now he is with Madison.

Jack pov: it's been a good two week with Madison I love spending time with her but somehow can't stop thinking about grace why god why

A/N: THIS WERE EVERYONE IS AT AFTER FOUR WEEK OF GRADUATION. WHERE STORY STAR. WHAT DO YOU THINK. PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2 reality

Amy is a small bathroom in her apartment brushing her teeth as she look inthe mirror. she says can believe this first day college I am so excited cantwait as she heard someone call her name. she finishes brushing her teeth come out bathroom see Ben in bed barley waking up.

BEN: Amy what time is it.

amy walks to bed leaning over kiss Ben lips.

AMY: its 630 why.

as Ben looks at the clock he asks her

BEN: why are up so early we don't go to college in till 10

AMY: going to make some breakfast and call John be for ricky take him to daycare and we to get early to college.

BEN: oo ok let me get up I help you make breakfast.

AMY: wait for you on the kitchen.

as Ben gets up from the bed he kisses Amy on lips go to the bathroom, helooks at mirror with big smile an says finally I happy next love of my life.

California, Grand Valley 7 is Leo's butcher shop.

ricky sits at the table eating breakfast next John, as he is looking at John eating his cereal says.

RICKY: ready for daycare little buddy.

John looks at him with a smile.

JOHN: yes

RICKY: ok buddy let me get my books so I can drop off.

as ricky was getting his books he heard his phone ring looked at the phone incoming call Amy. he answers his phone.

RICKY: hello Amy

AMY: hi ricky I was calling you to see if you haven't drop-off John in daycare yet.

RICKY: no I was about to, he is brush his teeth you want to talk to him.

AMY: no let him finish brushing his teeth and how is John been.

RICKY: really good.

heard someone in back calling Amy. he knew the voice really good it was Ben.

RICKY: is ben already living with you how could you may! how can you forget everything so fast!

Amy new at this point ricky was mad and screaming at her.

AMY: I am not with you ricky any more. look ben is love of my life he hasalways has been. what you and I had it wasn't real love, we were together forJohn. Don't get me wrong I love you but not in love with you.

RICKY: how can you say that Amy, I now you're in love with me and wait for you goodbye

New York, 8am. condo of Omar and Adrian.

Adrian in bed sleeping. next to Omar. Is been one month she found out she pregnant and hasn't told Omar, afraid he is going to leave her. she woke up feeling like throwing up, she ran to the bathroom.

ADRIAN: oh no not again.

she heard Omar calls her.

OMAR: Adrian is you ok are you sick again.

Sainting next to the bathroom door

ADRIAN: yes I think I am. I must be something I ate yesterday.

she new lying to Omar wasn't good but she couldn't tell him the truth

OMAR: well let go to the doctor.

ADRIAN: now be find plus I have to go to college this first day. I can miss it.

OMAR: ok we can go after college. I can take day off I do any for you Adrian. you know that.

ADRIAN: I know Omar thanks you.

hearing thos word made her feel worse. she asks herself how can I get myself into this again. I should have been careful.

California, 830 pm. San Monica College.

jack is sitting in college coffee shop reading through some of his book and drinking coffee. he saw grace come in a coffee shop. he was surprised to her she there.

JACK: hi grace what are you doing here.

she turn around to see jack at the table. her hearth star beating fast.

GRACE: hi jack. I am going to college here with you and ricky.

JACK: why. I thought you were going out state

GRACE: well that was my plan but I decided not to go. Don't to leave my family and my friends.

as jack was listening to what grace was said. he got a big smile on hisface

JACK: well good for you.

there was silent moment between two. not knowing what to say. as they stare at each other. jack notices ricky coming in.

JACK: hi ricky

RICKY: hi jack

he looks at grace

RICKY: hi grace

they notice ricky was the same. he looks kind of down

GRACE: what wrong ricky

RICKY: nothing why

JACK: you look down ricky

he knew there were right he was down because of what Amy told him earlier today

RICKY: something happens in the morning

JACK: let me guess Amy

GRACE: I know I hard for you and John. let her finish college. she will come home to you ricky.

RICKY: I don't think so grace. she living with Ben

they didn't answer. they were surprised

NEW YORK. BEN AND AMY APARTMENT.

Ben was coming out room calling my name.

BEN: ready to start breakfast as he noticed amy bein on the phone.

AMY: ricky ! ricky!

she but phone on table start to cry. Ben came to see why she was crying

BEN: Amy are you ok. what ricky says to you.

amy looks at been crying. Ben hugs her tightly.

BEN: everything going to be ok Amy

AMY: why can ricky understand we are not together any more. we need to move on.

BEN: give him time army. he will.

amy elt safe to be hugged by Ben. she looks up at him and Ben looked at her. they both kiss passionately.

AMY: Ben promises me nothing will come between us again.

BEN: I promise you amy, nothing will come between us.

AMY: I love you Ben

BEN: I love you Amy. go get ready and I make breakfast.

AMY: ok

Amy left the kitchen. While Ben was trying to figure out what to make for breakfast. his phone ring, he looks at it was a text from Adrian.

TO BEN.

FROM ADRIAN.

We need to talk. about what has happened the night before graduation.

Ben look at text worried.

A/N: some left review on my story. how I wrote my story. this my first story. I found this site about 3 weeks ago. I start reading some stories here and I love them. so I decided to make one. I'll try to make it better to read but doing this for fun.


End file.
